Under a background of rapid development of network videos, because of large data volumes, a high real-time requirement, and high user sensitivity of a video service, an operator needs to assess quality of a transmitted video service so as to ensure user experience of the video service.
Currently, a known method for assessing video quality regards that an approximate linear relationship exists between subjective quality of a video and a quantization parameter of the video, that is, different quantization parameters are corresponding to different subjective quality, and therefore the subjective quality of the video is calculated according to a quantization parameter used by the video (during encoding).
However, it is found through an experiment that the relationship between the subjective quality of a video and the quantization parameter used by the video is not completely linear, and that the subjective quality of a video does not change strictly monotonically relative to the quantization parameter. Therefore, the foregoing existing method for assessing video quality cannot assess video quality accurately.